1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single-pole coagulation forceps for endoscopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known coagulation forceps has gripping or forceps arms which are sprung outwards and form the distal end of a traction rod which is insulated for a certain distance at the proximal end. The traction rod extends through a conductive guide barrel which touches the forceps arms, with a seal for the rod at the proximal end, and the barrel is provided with an insulating outer coating and has an HF connection at the proximal end, the barrel and the traction rod being displaceable relative to one another by means of an insulated operating handle to open and close the forceps jaws.
The above measures taken to insulate the guide barrel and the proximal part of the traction rod prevent high-frequency currents, which would be dangerous both for the patient and for the doctor, from being transmitted in an uncontrolled fashion from the barrel to the body of the patient, which acts as an earth, during high frequency coagulation in a body cavity. In practice however it has been shown that total protection is not afforded for the patient even with these insulating precautions, since the plastics insulating coating on the barrel, a possible additional insulating sleeve which there may be surrounding the barrel, and the insulating coating on the proximal part of the traction rod may contain holes or have walls of varying thickness or may become porous or weak after having been used and sterilised a number of times, with the result that the possibility cannot be excluded of currents being transmitted to the patient's body.
An object of the present invention is to provide a single-pole coagulation forceps which affords under normal operating conditions total safety for the patient and the doctor.